Demons Of The Leaf!
by Kyuubi no Goddess
Summary: Naruto is done hiding, and shows himself before they leave for Wave. On the way they learn about the real Naruto while turning enimes into allies, and finding love. This is the story of Demons Of The Leaf! Yaoi ZabuNaru, SasuHaku, and tons of others!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto.**

**~X~X~X~ **

**Naruto's teammates and Tazuna had been dismissed but the Sandiame asked him to stay. Naruto looked at his grandfather figure, who smiled at him. **

"**You can finally stop acting Naruto-kun. I even have cloths for you. You may also drop your genjutsu." Naruto nodded happily. What people didn't know was that Naruto used to wear a mask. It showed everyone a loud, idiot, dead last, orange loving ninja. Naruto was really a quiet, genius, prodigy, orange hating, skillful, mature shin obi. He also knew that the Yondiame, Namikaze Minato was his mother(he was uke!) and Uzumaki Kenji, ninja from Whirlpool and best ANBU Konoha had was his father(he was seme!). The Third handed Naruto a package and a scroll. **

"**I packed you a scroll for your trip already. " The Sandiame said nodding towards the scroll. Naruto nodded and walked into the closet to change.**

**Naruto walked out wearing a black turtle neck tank top that stopped at his belly button only with a white kimono sleeve with black flames licking the bottom on his right arm. He had on snug black bicycle short that stopped at his knees. He had a white fabric with black flames licking the bottom wrapped around his waist with slits on the side to show his kunai holster and stopped 5 inches above his knees( think the thing over Sakura's shorts after time skip only with the slits on the side). It was held up with a black sash. He had regular shin obi sandals only they stopped mid thigh and had several bucks and straps. He had white bandages wrapped around his ankles under his sandals and stopped just half an inch above the sandals. He also had white fingerless gloves that stopped 6 or 7 inches going up. His hair was longer and straight, it was still the sunshine blond but with fiery crimson tips and bangs framing his face. His hair was held up with a black cord and six senbon for easy reach. He still had cerulean blue eyes only with specks of violet and slit pupils. His whisker marks were darker under his black face mask, he also had fangs. He had no baby fat and had higher cheeks bones. On the side of his face was an ANBU-ish crying kitsune mask, but instead of just white and another color his had black, white, and crimson. His hitai-ate was now on an black strip of cloth around his neck, he also had a pair of white and crimson katana's strapped to his waist. By his side was a huge crimson fox with a black and white studded collar(think Akamaru big after time skip). **

"**Arigato Jiji!! I love them! Kyuu-chan likes her collar too!" Naruto said happily and the Sandiame smiled.**

"**I'm glad. Do you know what happened to Mizuki's body?" the Sandiame asked. Naruto chuckled nervously.**

"**Well… aniki's boyfriend taught me his trade so to speak." he said. The Third sighed and nodded.**

"**Now you better go meet your team and Tazuna-san." Naruto and Kyuubi nodded before Naruto jumped onto Kyuubi's back and were out the window going towards the gate. When Naruto got there Kakashi had appeared. They looked at Naruto who was laying on Kyuubi's back.**

"**Can I help you?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked up at Kakashi. **

"**What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, his voice was different. It was quiet, soft, and musical instead of loud and annoying. **

"**You can't be the dobe." Saskue said. Naruto looked at him.**

"**Yes I can. I am him. I just dropped my genjutsu and mask." before Kakashi could ask Naruto said**

"**Do you think someone in my… situation would be more safe hiding his real skills and appearance or as an annoying idiot who is a horrible shin obi. One thing that every shin obi looks over has saved my life, sanity. Look Underneath the Underneath." **

"**What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed. **

"**Like… the Uchiha Massacre. During the time of all of that Saskue. How old were you?" **

"**Eight." **

"**Okay. Did you have your Sharigan?" **

"**No." Saskue growled. **

"**My point. How did you know for sure that was Itachi? You were eight, didn't know how to dispel genjutsu or henge." **

"**What's your point?" Saskue growled. Naruto looked at him then at Sakura. He watched the wheels turn in her head. **

"**He's saying. That for all you could have known was that it could have been someone else henge into your brother, kill your clan, and then put a genjutsu on you to trick you. At the time you were eight, had no Sharigan, and was in an emotional state to see or find the truth." Sakura said slowly then looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded. **

"**Correct. Also I know Itachi didn't do it." Naruto said looking at his hands. Saskue narrowed his eyes. **

"**Prove it." he hissed. Naruto pulled out a picture out of one of his poaches and showed it to them. **

"**I was attacked by a mob of villagers. They had beat me and were about to rape me when Itachi stopped them, killed them, and raced me to the hospital. I had fallen asleep but woke up after a check up to see Itachi sleeping in a chair holding my hand. Then Jiji came in and told me he had been there the whole with Jiji. He had told me Itachi was the one who rescued me and I glomped him." he said scratching one of his cheeks with a finger while the others sweat dropped. "He was asleep and not expecting it so when I did we fell to the floor jolting him awake and long enough for Jiji to take a couple pictures while Ita-nii was distracted ." This caused big sweat drops. Saskue looked at the time in the corner and saw it was the time of the massacre. He looked at Naruto and in his eyes and saw no lies.**

"**Arigato Naruto. Now my goal is to revive my clan and find out the truth behind aniki." Naruto and Kakashi both smiled. **

"**Welcome. Now lets get this mission on the road." the others nodded and they walked out the gates. Kakashi read, Sakura looked at Saskue, Tazuna drank, while Naruto and Saskue talked and play GO FISH with Kyuubi listened and kept alert. As they came close to the puddle Naruto nodded to Saskue who got ready, then Kakashi dropped to the back of the group. Then two chains came flying out of the puddle and wrapped around Kakashi before pulling and ripping him to shreds. Naruto looked at the two and frowned.**

"**Gouzu? Meizu?" he said the two attackers stopped and looked at Naruto.**

"**Naru-chan?" they said. A tick mark appeared above Naruto's head and he hit them both on the top of the head.**

"**Don't call me that!" he yelled at them. **

"**Gomen Naru-chan!" they said making Naruto start to pound them(think when Sakura used to beat up Naruto and when women beat up Jiraiya XD). The rest looked on with sweat drops and Sakura was in awe. **

"**He looks like a woman beating up a pervert." Kakashi said, Naruto turned to them with a twinkle in his eyes.**

"**What was that Kakashi?" he said in a sweet voice.**

"**Nothing Naruto-sama." Kakashi said with a bow. Saskue and Tazuna looked at Kakashi with sweat drops. "Nani? Do you want to get on his bad side?" the two looked at Naruto who was looking evil with the twitching Demon Brothers behind him and bowed down.**

"**Please do not hurt us Naruto-sama." they said. Sakura had stars in her eyes.**

"**Please train me Naruto-sama!" Naruto turned to her.**

"**Lets talk at the old mans place. You two are coming with us." Naruto said tying them up before dragging them along. Then the little group now containing two new members made their way to Wave. After they crossed the river a mist started to form and Naruto dispersed it with his chakra. **

"**DUCK!" Kakashi yelled while grabbing Tazuna. The other hit the ground and a huge head clever flew over their heads and embedded it's self in the tree. Once they stood up the saw a man with brown hair, brown hair, bandages on his face his hitai-ate was off to the side. He had no shirt, he had abs Naruto noted while mentally licking his lips. He had a strap going vertical with a buckle in the middle with a strap coming over his left shoulder meting the buckle. He had grey blue striped pants with black and white arm and leg warmers and black shin obi shoes. **

"**Zabuza-san!" the Demon Brothers yelled. **_**I thought he looked familiar. **_**Naruto thought. Naruto looked at the two demanding an explanation. Fearing for their life's and what made them men they explained. Quickly.**

"**After you left a couple weeks later we met up with him and we have been staying with him and Haku." Naruto looked thoughtful. **

"**Ah! The Zabuza and Haku fish-face was talking about?" he asked the two brothers who nodded. **

"**He never said Zabuza was hot." Naruto muttered. Kyuubi sweat dropped being the only one hearing him.**

"**Kit you two have different types. Kisame goes for the pretty faces, like Itachi." **

"**I'm surprised the two hooked up." Saskue turned to Naruto.**

"**My brother is with a man?!" Naruto looked at him weird. **

"**You didn't know Ita-nii was gay?" he asked tipping his head to the side. Saskue shook his head. "Yup you two are the same in that." Ignoring Saskue's face he continued. "Yeah him and fish-face are together. I have some disturbing memories thanks to them." he said shivering. **

"**Anyways… you go for the ones like Zabuza. I say the opposites attract each other." Kyuubi said and Naruto rolled is eyes. **

"**Your gay?!" Saskue and Kakashi both said.**

"**Yup. I blame Itachi." Saskue shook his head and Kakashi sighed.**

"**Your clan will never grow." Kakashi muttered.**

"**What are you talking about? Why do you think kaa-san didn't get married? He and tou-san were married secretly. A side effect of kaa-san's bloodline lets him have children." Kakashi looked at Naruto in shook.**

"**So your telling me that my sensei was gay, was married to Kenji-san in secret, sensei had you thanks to his bloodline?" Naruto nodded.**

"**Yup! And if Saskue is lucky then he will be an uncle soon." just as he said that a weasel appeared and handed him a scroll. He unrolled the scroll and read out loud**

"_**Dear ototou, **_

_**Kisa-kun and I are having a baby! Arigato! It's thanks to you we are! I hope you don't mind us naming him Naruto after you in thanks! Arigato again!**_

_**Hoshigaki Uchiha Itachi.**_

_**P.S. it was Kisa-chan's idea to name him after you.**_

_**P.S. his middle name is going to be Saskue.**_**"**

"**Well that was interesting." Kakashi said. Naruto and Saskue looked at each other.**

"**AWSOME!" they yelled jumping up while high-fiveing. **

"**So…" Zabuza said, Haku stood at the base of the tree staring. The others turned to them, and Saskue's jaw dropped. Naruto looked at him and laughed. **

"**Shut it aniki." Saskue said elbowing him.**

"**Awww! Saskue's got a crush!" Naruto sang.**

"**DO NOT!" **

"**Haku and Saskue sitting in a tree…" Naruto started to sing until Saskue tackled him and the two started to wrestle. Saskue then pulled on Naruto's hair, the next thing Saskue knew he was thrown off Naruto and crashed into Zabuza. The next thing the two saw was one pissed off Naruto with a murderous gaze. They shivered. Haku just shook his head. Naruto grabbed Saskue's arm and threw him into a tree.**

"**Don't pull my hair." he said in a dangerous voice. Saskue got onto the ground and started to bow and apologize. Naruto crossed his arms and smirked. **

"**Get up." Saskue did. "Good now… sit down." he did.**

"**Up." **

**Saskue got up.**

"**Down." **

**He sat back down.**

"**Up." **

**He got up. This continued for a couple minutes until Naruto said**

"**Go over to Haku." **

**Saskue did while sweating bullets. Naruto grinned and walked over to the two. Haku looked at Naruto curiously. Naruto then walked behind Saskue and 'accidentally' pushed Saskue who fell forward making Haku and Saskue kiss. Naruto then whipped out a camera and started to take pictures from every angle. When the two brook apart they were dazed and Naruto smirked at his handy work. Naruto then felt a glare boring into his back making him look behind him with wide innocent eyes (like those anime girls XD) and saw a well tones chest making his cheeks go a little pink. Zabuza picked up the startled Naruto and stared at him. Naruto then swiftly pulled down his bandages took a picture and then smiled innocently at Zabuza. Zabuza stared at him and Naruto frowned before pecking Zabuza on the lips shocking Zabuza so much he dropped Naruto who wasn't expecting it to fall on his butt. He had anime tears at the corners of his eyes while looking at the ground. Zabuza looked down at the depressed blond and sighed. **

"**How much is Gato paying you?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice as Kyuubi came up behind him and nudged his back. **

"**Why?" Haku asked finally coming out of his daze. Naruto turned to him and said**

"**I'll pay you double if you help us protect the old man. I'm sure you and ototou would love that, ne?" Naruto said with a smirk. Haku and Saskue blushed.**

"**You got a deal brat." Zabuza and Naruto nodded and stood up before climbing onto Kyuubi's back and heading towards Tazuna's house never looking Zabuza in the eye or face. Everyone followed Kakashi read, Tazuna drank, Haku and Saskue talked, Zabuza thought of all the money he would be getting, and Sakura stared at the slumped back of Naruto worriedly. Sakura ran up to Naruto and smiled at him.**

"**Naruto will you train me? I don't want to be a burden." Naruto smiled a real one making Sakura happy that she was able to cheer him up.**

"**Sure. Here channel your chakra into the card." **

"**Why?"**

"**To find out your chakra affinity." Sakura nodded and channeled her chakra. The inside of the card turned brown(can't think of a way for fire so please bare with me) and the edges dampened. Naruto was surprised. **

"**What's wrong?" Sakura asked and Naruto shook his head.**

"**Nothing I just didn't expect you to have two so early. So you have Katon and Suiton(fire & water)." Sakura nodded.**

"**Alright. Was there something you wanted to do before you decided to become a shin obi?" Sakura nodded.**

"**I wanted to be a doctor. To help others and save life's." Naruto smiled and nodded, unaware of everyone listening.**

"**What about becoming a medic nin?" Sakura nodded. "Okay. I can teach you medic stuff and I can show you how to manipulate your strength like baa-chan taught me." **

"**Baa-chan?" Sakura asked. **

"**Yup. Tsunade-baa-chan." **

"**Naruto how do you know so many powerful people?" Sakura asked and Naruto's smile faltered.**

"**Because I traveled a lot. Actually I had just arrived a month before the genin exams."**

"**Why?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled sadly.**

"**The villagers… don't really like me. So I traveled. To the villagers it would be better if I never excised. I was born on a very bad day for them. So they take their pain, losses, and hate out on me. I have seen things you hopefully will never see. I first had to kill at the age of three to survive." Sakura, Saskue, Haku, and Zabuza all looked horrified and the Demon Brothers(he told them before when he met them, Naruto is like their little brother and their his older brothers) and Kakashi all had their heads bowed.**

"**Ummm… you don't have to answer but have you tried to um…" Sakura trailed off.**

"**Take my own life?" she nodded.**

"**Yeah about a couple hundred times. After a while I quit because it never worked so I put a mask up so the villagers never saw how it effected me, brook me. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction that they were winning. If it wasn't for Iruka-sensei and Jiji I would probably not be here with you now." **

"**Where would you be?" Haku asked quietly and Naruto smiled sadly and looked up at the sky.**

"**Who knows…it's hard to say. The only thing the villagers didn't take from me by the age of three was my mind and life. No matter how hard they tried." **

"**What about your body and innocence." Saskue asked.**

"**Taken at age three. I'm gonna go scout ahead." with that Naruto bonded ahead riding on Kyuubi. Sakura looked to Kakashi as did everyone.**

"**Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura said.**

"**It is worse then he said. Naruto has seen things that not even I or probably Zabuza have never seen." they gasped and Zabuza just looked ahead. **

**That night while people talked Naruto started to write down a list of jutsus to teach Sakura. **

**Medic Jutsu:**

**Chakra no Mesu (Chakra Scalpel)**

**Shousen Jutsu (Mystical Hand Technique)**

**Doku Kiri (Poison Mist)**

**Fukumi Hari (Hidden Needles)**

**Inyu Shometsu (Secret Healing Injury Destruction)**

**Ranshinshou (Chaotic Mental Collision)**

**Saikan Chuushutsu no Jutsu (Fine Affliction Extraction)**

**Katon Jutsu:**

**Endan (Fireball)**

**Dai Endan (Great Fireball)**

**Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)**

**Gouryuuka no Justu (Great Dragon Fireball Technique)**

**Haisekishou (Burning Ash Accumulation)**

**Hibachi (Running Fire)**

**Housenka no Jutsu (Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)**

**Karyotin (Fire Dragon Projectile)**

**Karyuu Endan (Fire Dragon Flame Technique)**

**Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu (Mist Waltz Technique)**

**Ryuuka no Jutsu (Dragon Fire Technique)**

**Zukokku (Head Mincing Pain)**

**Suiton Jutsu:**

**Baku Suishouha (Bursting water Collision Waves**

**Daibakufu no Jutsu (Grand Waterfall Technique)**

**Daibakuryuu no Jutsu (Great Exploding Current)**

**Goshokuzame (Five Sharks Eating)**

**Gousuiwan (Strong water Arm)**

**Hahonryuu (Destruction Torrent)**

**Houmatsu Rappa (Violent Bubble Wave)**

**Kohuun no Jutsu (Black Clouds Technique)**

**Mizuame Nabara (Starch Syrup Capture Field)**

**Mizu Daiquiri (Rising Water Cutter)**

**Mizurappa (Violent Water Wave)**

**Suigadan (Water Fang Projectile)**

**Suijinheki (Water Encampment Wall)**

**Suikoudan no Justu (Water Shark Projectile Technique)**

**Suiryuuben (Water Dragon Whip)**

**Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon Projectile Technique)**

**Suishouha (Water Collision Destruction)**

**Suishuu Gorugon (Water Attack Strong Current Torrential Rain)**

**Suitenhoufutsu (Sky and Water Convergence)**

**Taihoudan (Large Projectile)**

**Takitsubo no Jutsu (Waterfall Basin Technique)**

**Teppoudama (Bullet)**

**Naruto smiled to himself and rolled the scroll back up and sat on the window seal looking out. Slowly his eyes dropped and he fell asleep. **

**~X~X~X~**

**This is the first chapter of 'Demons Of The Leaf'!' let me know what you think!**

**Chibi Kyuu-chan out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Here's the second chapter of 'Demons Of The Leaf!' **

**~X~X~X~ **

**The next morning after breakfast Kakashi had Saskue and Sakura do the tree climbing exercise. When Sakura mastered it and was winded Naruto shouted**

"**Sakura I want you to walk up and down the tree for two hours to make your chakra reserves bigger. When you get low on chakra take a solider pill." Sakura nodded and Naruto walked deeper into the woods. **

**Naruto sat down in a small clearing with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees facing up and started to meditated, he knew Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku were all watching him so he went into a sleep like state. He activated his bloodlines. The three watching watched in awe as wings sprouted out of Naruto's back, they were white with tints of black. Mouths opened on his ungloved hands. They also watched as his gender went from male to female every twenty minutes. When Naruto opened his eyes they were white with a black five pointed star in the middle with tomes in between each point. Instead of the regular red veins they turned cerulean. Unknown to them Naruto had just awakened his other bloodline. But in doing so he had to go threw all of his memories by the time he was done he was mental exhausted but he had built stronger mental barriers. Naruto's eyes changed back to their regular color and he stayed male. Then Naruto got up only to start to fall as the wind blew making his hair dance in the wind as he fell unconscious. Kakashi just barely caught him as he fell. To the three when he was falling it looked like a goddess falling to earth. The three with an unconscious Naruto walked back to the house.**

**When Naruto woke up he saw Saskue and Haku in a corner together sleeping. Naruto softly smiled before getting up and grabbed a little bag before going down stairs and into the woods to the river. He striped and slowly climbed into the water. It was cold for a couple minutes before it started to get warmer. Naruto unbraided his hair before going under water to get his hair wet. When he brook the surface his hair pooled around him making him look more like a girl then before. He grabbed his shampoo he brought and washed his hair before rinsing. Once he was done he sat on one of the larger rocks that was closed off and dried him self. Once he was done he put on his boxers before sitting back down and drying his hair and brushing it out as he stared at the water letting his mind wander. **_**'I wonder how aniki is doing.'**_** once he was done he pulled on a pair of black silk shin obi pants tucked into black riding boots at the knees. He put a white lose shirt that was open at the throat with string on both sides left untied. He put a black and white striped sash on his waist with his white and crimson katana's by his side. He had his bangs swept to the left side like his brother and kept the rest of his hair down. He put on regular black fingerless gloves before grabbing his bag and starting off towards the house with his hair swaying in the breeze behind him. When he got back to the house Tasumi had started breakfast, he said hello and went to put his stuff back up. On the way up he pasted by Kakashi with a good morning before moving on. When he got to the room he saw the love birds were awake. He sat his stuff down silently and watched them run around the room.**

"**Looks like the love birds are up." he said making the two jump and turn around with blushes. "I saw quit an interesting picture this morning when I got up." their blushes grew darker. **

"**Where were you?" Saskue asked.**

"**Taking a bath in the river." **

"**Why the river?" Haku asked. Naruto shrugged.**

"**Just felt like it. What do you think Zabuza would do if I told him of the scene I saw this morning?" Naruto said with a smirk before leavening the two alone.**

"**He wouldn't!" Haku said looking at Saskue.**

"**He so would!" with that the two flew out the room and saw Naruto going towards the stairs. Naruto turned to look at the two with a smirk before stepping down. The two flew at him making him laugh and run down. Half way down he tripped and started to fall. **

"**Not good!" he yelled. Haku and Saskue tried to grab him but to no avail. But lucky or not so lucky Zabuza was walking past the stairs. When Zabuza herd a cry of 'Not good!' he looked up to see Naruto falling. Zabuza caught Naruto making Saskue and Haku sigh in relief. Naruto peeked open an eye and saw he was in someone's arms. **

"**Arigato." he said as Zabuza set him down. But not making eye contact. **

"**What was that all about" Zabuza asked. **

"**Ask the couple." Naruto said as he walked by not making eye or face contact. Zabuza looked at the two on the stairs to see them blushing and decided not to ask. Breakfast uneventful until Tazuna's grandson Inari slammed his hand down.**

"**Why do you try even though your all going to die?!" **

"**Shut up your giving me a head ache." Naruto said.**

"**You just say that because you never felt loss and loneliness." Inari shouted and Naruto started to laugh as he finished his breakfast. He then got up and walked towards the door.**

"**I'm going out. And Inari you would never make it threw a day in my life." with that Naruto was gone. Tasumi and Inari looked at everyone who had their heads down.**

"**Tou-san? What did he mean?" Tasumi asked. Then Kakashi explained Naruto's life, by the end Inari was looking down crying and Tasumi was sobbing. Naruto had found a clearing and laid down looking up at the stars until he fell asleep. Kakashi and Zabuza split up to go looking for Naruto. Zabuza found him in the clearing sleeping peacefully. Zabuza sighed before picking him up bridal style and heading for the house. When there was a breeze Naruto shivered in his sleep before snuggling into the warmest thing, witched happened to be Zabuza's chest. Zabuza looked down at Naruto and saw a small content smile on Naruto's face. Zabuza shook his head and continued on. **

**Naruto was working on the bridge to help them finish it up when he herd a cane clicking on the pavement. He looked up to see Gato and a big group of mercenaries. Naruto sighed and pulled out his swords. He then turned to the workers and they nodded before turning around and running. He then turned to the mercenaries and charged. The others that were on the way to the bridge herd screams coming from the bridge. Haku and Saskue herd the screams as they finished off the thugs who had come for Tasumi and Inari. When everyone got there they saw blood, lots of blood. Saskue was remembered of the night his family was killed, and in the middle of it all was one blood soaked Naruto who was sweating but not out of breath. Saskue couldn't help but smile a little. It was so like Naruto to end up as the hero who killed Gato and made a mess too. They all stared as Naruto walked towards them.**

"**I need a bath." he said while making a face making them all laugh and chuckle. Once Naruto had bathed and they cleaned the bridge they packed up and left for Konoha. When they got there Naruto saw the guards were Kotetsu and Izumo.**

"**Hey guys! We have for people who want to join Konoha. What do you think Jiji will say." the two sweat dropped. **

"**Only you could make enemies friends. When it comes to you he will probably let them join for you." Kotetsu said and Izumo nodded. **

"**If all else fails I'll do the puppy dog eyes. Hey guys!" **

"**Hai?" Izumo asked.**

"**Who's seme?" Izumo went red and Kotetsu smirked.**

"**I'm guessing it's Kotetsu!" Naruto said laughing, poor Izumo was so red he fainted in Kotetsu's arms. The little group headed for the Hokage's office. When they walked in the Hokage raised an eyebrow. **

"**Jiji these four want to join leaf." Naruto said. The Sandiame looked at them and nodded. Team 7 and the others but Naruto looked shocked. **

"**Names." The Sandiame said. The ex-Kiri nins told him and the Third nodded to himself and handed them their hitai-ates.**

"**Haku-kun will be on Team 7, Demon Brothers Chunins and Zabuza-san a Jonin." They nodded. Then all of a sudden a purple blob came threw the window glomping Naruto.**

"**Naruto-chan!" the woman yelled.**

"**Hi Anko-nee." he said. At the corner of his eye he saw sparks of interest in Zabuza's eyes and he smiled sadly inwardly, no one but Haku saw Naruto's eyes darken and sadden. Naruto then introduced the newly Konoha shin obi to Anko. Just as Naruto had thought Anko and Zabuza hit it of at the start. Right now they were headed towards the Namikaze compound, Saskue was also going to live with them so he wouldn't have to live alone. Anko and Zabuza talked, the Demon Brothers looked around, Saskue and Haku looked at Naruto in concern. Once they were at the house Naruto showed them the bedroom hall. They chose bedrooms, Naruto's was the master bedroom at the end of the hall, Zabuza's was on the right of Naruto's, Saskue was on the left of Naruto's, Haku's was beside Saskue's, and Gouzu and Meizu chose to share a room across from Haku's and beside Zabuza's. Once they were settled Naruto went down to the kitchen.**

**It was a pale red, with black tile, there were black marble counters, a island was in the middle of the cooking area, with a little cut off section for the dinning area. The table and chairs were black and the chairs had pale red cushions. There was a large window to look out of as you ate, there was a marble bar like table that separated the dinning and cooking area with stools with pale red covers. There was a large steel sink, a dish washer, black cupboards lined the walls of the cooking area. There was a steel stove by the sink with a steel fridge by the stove with spare for knifes between. Beside the fridge was a walk in pantry that was well lit when you open it. There were drawers around the island and counters. There was a set of knifes by the sin, stove, and on the island along with cutting boards. Naruto grabbed a green apple before sitting on the island staring out the fairly large window over the sink that over looked the garden and part of the pond. It was also ideal to watch the sunset. **

**Naruto sent out a burst of chakra to search his surroundings. Kyuubi was in his room taking a nap on his bed, Haku and Saskue were sitting by the pond talking, the baka brothers, as Naruto liked to call them, were in their room playing on the x-box Naruto had given them, and Zabuza was in the living room talking to Anko. Naruto smiled sadly. Naruto wanted to cry but nothing fell. Once Naruto was done with his apple he threw the core out the window for the animals. He went up to his room and changed. He put on a long sleeved black shirt, black jeans tucked into black combat boots at the knees. He walked down the stairs as he undid his hair. He walked past Zabuza and Anko who stopped talking to watch him. He grabbed his coat from the hall way closet and pulled it on. It was a coat like Ibiki's with a crimson whirlpool symbol on the back along with the kanji for nine beneath. Naruto pulled his hair out of the coat and ran his fingers threw it before letting it fall behind him. Naruto walked to the door and with a small**

"**I'll be back in a little while." he was gone. Naruto walked threw the streets of Konoha ignoring the glares, the hateful words, and the hateful looks. He made his way to the bottom of the Hokage mountain and threw the gate to the Hokage's graves. He bowed and said hello to the First and Second before moving over to his parents grave. Naruto bowed his head as he leaned against the Sakura tree in front of his parents grave. He stared at the grave. Unknown to him Haku had created an ice mirror and they all saw Naruto walk through the village and sitting in front of his parents grave with something in his eyes. **

"**Longing." Haku murmured, the others nodded their heads. They watched as Naruto traced his parents names with his fingertips. Anko stared until she gasped.**

"**Nani?" Zabuza asked her.**

"**Longing. I think Naruto-chan has forgotten how to cry." the others stared at her.**

"**How can he-?" Gouzu started until Kyuubi interrupted him.**

"**She is correct. Kit has long forgotten how to cry. He longs to cry, to be acknowledged, to be loved, to be praised, to hear the approving words from his fathers that he will never hear, to see his parents proud of him. He struggles to become strong to make his parents proud and to protect his precious people. He struggles to except things about himself."**

"**What do you mean?" Saskue asked.**

"**Anko could you see Naruto liking the things you and Ibiki do?" Anko shook her head.**

"**Nope. He's to kind hearted I believe." **

"**Wrong. He may be kind hearted, caring, loving. But he struggles to come to terms to admit to himself that he does. He loves your and Ibiki's jobs, he wants to do that. He has bloodlust, and he's devious. He thinks different from others. If you knew how he thinks on some things you would question his sanity. But Naruto believes it will make people unhappy and things like that. No matter what he wants he will put others first before himself. Say he likes someone and they don't like him back. Even if they find someone who is not him that makes them the happiest person ever he is happy. As long as they are happy he is happy, even if he has to bare the pain." she said.**

**Haku looked down knowing who Naruto liked. He could see Naruto doing that. And it pained Haku to know that too. Saskue knowing what Haku was thinking pulled him into an embrace as Haku silently cried. After awhile Haku cried himself to sleep and Saskue carried him up to his bedroom. The others stayed in the living room talking. After a while Naruto came in and pulled off his coat and put it back into the closet, he then pulled his hair back with chop sticks and went into the kitchen. He got out a big pot and boiled water. While he did that he got out a pan and put in olive oil and ground meat. He then got out sauce, and pasta. As he waited he got out a glass and a bottle of red wine. He opened the bottle and poured some before taking a drink and sighing contently. **

**He set his glass down and added the sauce to the meat. After that he put bread in the oven before he sat down and watched the sunset while taking sips of his wine. Once the water was boiling he added the pasta and stirred the sauce. Once the pasta and sauce was done he got out a huge bowl and put the pasta in it after draining it and setting it on the counter by the stove. He then got out the bread and cut it into pieces. Once it was done he filled his glass up before calling everyone for dinner. As everyone got their food Naruto went to the door and looked outside. He saw a raccoon who ran up to him and handed him an envelope before disappearing. Naruto walked back into the kitchen with his glass and letter. He got his food and sat down at the table silently eating by himself, everyone else had gone into the living room to watch TV and eat. Naruto smiled to himself as he finished. **

**Once he was done he cleaned up silently barely making a sound. When he was done with that he grabbed the wine bottle and glass walking to the exit. On his way out he grabbed the letter the raccoon gave him and headed to his room. He felt eyes on him as he started to climb the glass spiral stair case and glass walk ways until he got to his room. As he closed the door his eyes accidentally met Zabuza's. Naruto kept the lights off and went over to his desk turning on the desk lamp. He silently opened the note and read quietly. **

"**So the Chunin Exams are coming." Naruto said to no one. Naruto sighed quietly before walking into his bathroom. **

**It was a soft sea blue with while marble counters, bathtub, and floor. There was a white toilet, a roomy walk in shower, he quietly wondered exactly where he was created as he took his shower. There was a Jacuzzi like one bathtub. On the walls, shelf's, and counters sea shells were carefully placed. Naruto got out and put on his white night kimono before walking out of the bathroom and too his bed where Kyuubi was sleeping. Naruto climbed in while think of his new bedroom. **

**It had crimson walls and fluffy carpet flooring. The bed was a double king size bed so he never had to worry about not finding the bed and falling out. It had silk crimson sheets with a huge silk black comforter with a crimson spiral in the middle. There were silky black and crimson pillows to finish off the look. There was a cherry wood writing desk, three huge cherry book shelf's with books only and a huge cherry wood dresser. There was a shojo door by the bathroom door that lead into a huge walk in closet, inside the closet on one of the walls was a medium sized window that you could see the Hokage mountain from. It was also connected to the bathroom. Naruto crawled into the bed and laid his head on the big silk pillow pulling the silk sheets up to his chin and turning on his side with his hair pooled around him on the pillows. Naruto ran his hands threw Kyuubi's fur until he fell asleep and snuggled up against her, and forgetting his problems for the moment. **

**~X~X~X~**

**This is the second chapter of 'Demons of the Leaf'! let me know what you think! Sorry it was shorter than the first but hopefully the rest will be the same length as the first. **

**Also for about three weeks I am going to Florida to stay with my grandparents and I don't think I will have internet so I won't be able to update! We leave tomorrow morning and we will be staying at a hotel for a week so I don't know if I will have internet connection there either.**

**If I do I will try to update! **

**Chibi Kyuu-chan out!**


End file.
